1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power distributor for a vehicle for distributing electric power from a power source such as a battery equipped in the vehicle to a plurality of electronic units such as a unit for a center cluster, a unit for an air conditioner, and a unit for a door, and to a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for distributing electric power from a common car-mounted power source to each electronic unit, an electric connection box is well-known in which a power distributing circuit is structured by laminating plural sheets of bus bar substrates, and fuses and relay switches are assembled therein.
Further, recently, in order to realize a size reduction of the electric connection box and the high speed switching control, the power distributor has been developed in which semiconductor switching elements such as FETs are inserted between the input terminal and the output terminal instead of relays. For example, JP-A-10-126963 discloses an example in which drain terminals of a plurality of semiconductor switching elements are connected to a metallic plate connected to a power source input terminal, and source terminals of these semiconductor switching elements are respectively connected to separated power source output terminals, and a gate terminal of each of the semiconductor switching elements is connected to a control circuit board.
Further, according to the above publication, a semiconductor switch control chip is mounted on the control circuit board separately from each of the semiconductor switching elements, and when the over current flows through the semiconductor switching element, or when the semiconductor switching element is over heated, a control signal to forcibly turn off the element is inputted into the gate terminal of each of the semiconductor switching elements from the semiconductor switch control chip. In this manner, when the fuse function is added to each of the semiconductor switching elements, because there is unnecessary to assemble a large sized fuse block which requires the exchange operation such as the conventional electric connection box, the maintenance operation is simplified.
The size reduction of the electric connection box into a box smaller than the conventional box is advanced by the introduction of the semiconductor switching element. However, because the electric connection box at least requires the input terminals for introducing the large current, a number of output terminals for distributing the electric power to each of the electronic units, and the control circuit board for controlling the semiconductor switching elements. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size so much, and particularly, the reduction of the dimension on thickness becomes a large problem.
Moreover, because a large number of semiconductor switching elements are used, there is a possibility that the temperature in the box is greatly increased due to their heat radiation. Particularly, in the semiconductor switching elements, because the semiconductor switching elements are formed into a package together with a metallic plate on which these elements are mounted, for the purpose of the size reduction, and are in the condition that the packaged units are mounted on the circuit board, there is a disadvantage in which the heat radiated by each of the semiconductor switching elements is easily accumulated, and easily affects the thermally bad influence on the other elements on the circuit board on which the package is mounted.
Moreover, there is a possibility that the semiconductor switching elements are failed and the operation failure occurs due to the over current flowing through the semiconductor switching element or over heat of the semiconductor switching element. When such an operation failure occurs, even when the control signal to be forced turn-off is inputted into the gate terminal of the semiconductor switching element, there is a possibility that the semiconductor switching element is not turned off, and the fuse function is not operated.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the invention is to provide a power distributor for a vehicle which can conduct good power distribution to each electronic unit from a car-mounted power source by a simple and thin type structure, and a method by which the power distributor can be produced by a simple process.
Moreover, another object of the present invention is to provide a power distributor for a vehicle in which the semiconductor switching elements can be properly assembled in the power distribution circuit, and the cooling can be effectively conducted by a simple structure having small number of parts.
According to the invention, there is provided a power distributor for a vehicle for distributing electric power from a common power source equipped in a vehicle to a plurality of electronic units, and an input terminal connected to the power source, a plurality of outputs terminals connected to each of the electronic units, and a plurality of semiconductor switching elements inserted between the input terminal and each of outputs terminals are provided in the distributor, and the input terminal and the output terminal are structured by metallic plates, and the input terminal and the output terminal are arranged on the same plane which is perpendicular to the direction of the plate thickness of the metallic plate.
In this structure, the power source electric power inputted into the input terminal is distributed to each of the output terminals through each of the semiconductor switching elements, and supplied from these output terminals to predetermined electronic units. Further, because the input terminal and output terminals are structured by a metallic plate, and arranged on the surface perpendicular to the direction of the plate thickness, the whole thickness of the power distributor is greatly reduced, and a large degree of compactness and the thickness reduction can be realized.
Herein, the phrase of xe2x80x9carranged on the same planexe2x80x9d does not always means that the whole portions of all terminals are arranged on the same plane, that is, the all terminals are not limited to the planar ones, but, it may be included that the input terminal and the output terminals have also the shape partly depart from the xe2x80x9csame planexe2x80x9d. For example, it may be allowed that a portion of the input terminal and the output terminal which are basically arranged on the same plane, is bent and formed into a tab, as will be described later, or the shape in which the end portions of the terminals protrude over a plurality of rows, may also be allowable.
In the present invention, further, the input terminal and the output terminals can be integrated by a simple structure by the resin mold, and when they are integrated by such the resin mold, by protruding the end portion of each of terminals toward the outside of the resin mold, the outer wiring to each of input terminal and output terminals can be easily carried out.
In this connection, this power distributor can be easily produced by a method which includes: a punching process to produce an original plate in which the input terminal and the output terminal are integrally connected to each other, by punching a single metallic plate into a predetermined shape; a molding process to form the resin mold having, outside the original plate, a window for cutting to expose a connection portion of both terminals in the original plate to the outside, and a window for element to expose an area portion on which the semiconductor switching element is mounted, to the outside; a cutting process to cut the connection portion through the window for cutting; and an element arranging process to arrange the semiconductor switching element in the window for element.
In the power distributor, the cover attached to the resin mold in such a manner that it covers each of semiconductor switching elements, is provided, and the case to accommodate the semiconductor switching elements can also be structured by the cover and the resin mold. In this manner, when the resin mold to integrate each of terminals is used as the case main body, the structure can be further simplified.
The input terminal may be a single, however, when a plurality of input terminals connected to the common power source through paths different from each other are provided, the power distribution having power feeding paths different from each other can be respectively independently and adequately carried out.
Further, when each of the input terminals is arranged in the condition that input terminals protrude in the same direction, the connection operation of a power line to these input terminals can be collectively carried out.
On the one hand, for also the output terminals, when all output terminals are arranged in the condition that they protrude in the same direction, the connection of the distribution lines to these output terminals can be collectively carried out.
Further, when all input terminals and output terminals are arranged in the condition the they protrude in the same direction, all connection operations for the input and output of the power source can be carried out from the same side of the power distributor, and the operability is further increased.
Further, in the structure in which each of output terminals is arranged in the condition that these output terminals protrude in the same direction, when the distributor is structured in such a manner that an element connecting portion which is extended in parallel to the arrangement direction of each output terminal, and electrically connected to the input terminal, is arranged at a position adjacent to a far end of each output terminal, and the semiconductor switching elements corresponding to these output terminals are arranged, corresponding to the arrangement of each output terminal, and one current flowing terminal of each of semiconductor switching elements is electrically connected to each of output terminals, and the other current flowing terminal is connected to the element connection portion, by a simple structure in which one current flowing terminal of each semiconductor switching element is connected to the common element connection portion, and the other current flowing terminal of each semiconductor switching element is only connected as it is to the output terminal adjacent to this, or while the thin type structure is maintained, each of semiconductor switching elements can be simply inserted between the input terminal and the output terminal.
Further, each semiconductor switching element can also be directly mounted on the element connection portion, thereby, the structure is further simplified.
The element connection portion may be a portion which is electrically connected to the input terminal, and both are structured by separate members, and for example, by welding, may also be mechanically and electrically connected, however, when the element connection portion and the input terminal electrically connected to this are integrally formed by a single metallic plate, the number of parts of the input section is reduced, and the structure can be more simplified and the thickness can be reduced.
When each of the output terminals is arranged in a smaller pitch than the arrangement pitch of each of semiconductor switching elements, a connector to connect the output terminal to an external circuit can be made a smaller size. In this case, each output terminal may have the structure which has a relay portion having the shape which respectively spreads as it goes from its protrusion end toward the current flowing terminal of each semiconductor switching element, and the structure in which the current flowing terminal of each semiconductor switching element is directly connected to the relay portion. Further, in this structure, when each output terminal is integrated with the input terminal by the resin mold, because, by the existence of the relay portion, the shape of each output terminal is the shape having a plurality of directional components, an advantage that the output terminal can be securely prevented from slipping-out from the resin mold, can also be obtained.
The shape of all output terminals may not be the same, and may be appropriately set considering that the current flowing through that terminal is large and small. For example, the large current output terminal and the small current output terminal whose width is smaller than that of the large current output terminal, may be provided. In this case, when the small current output terminal is arranged on both outsides of the large current output terminal, and the path of the relay portion of the large current output terminal is shorter than the path of the relay portion of the small current output terminal, the whole area of the metallic plate constituting both output terminals is smaller as compared to the case where the path of the relay portion of the large current output terminal with the large width is increased, and the weight of the whole power distributor is reduced by such the amount.
In the power distributor according to the present invention, it is more preferable that a fuse section which is fused when the over current occurs, is provided on the middle portion of each of output terminals. By this fusing of the fuse, the downstream side electric wires can be more securely protected from the over current. In the power distributor provided with the fuse portion as described above, a resin mold having a window for fuse to expose an area in which the fuse portion is provided, toward the outside, is molded in the molding process in the production method, then, through the window for the fuse, the middle portion of the output terminal is cut, and by a method by which the fuse portion is inserted between both end portions formed by the cutting, the distributor can be easily produced.
In the power distributor according to the present invention, it is preferable that a control circuit to control of the switching operation of each semiconductor switching element is assembled, however, in this case, when the distributor is structured in such a manner that a control circuit board and a plurality of board terminals electrically connected to the control circuit board, are provided, and the board terminals are structured by metallic plates, and arranged on the same plane as the input terminals and the output terminals, while the compactness and the thin structure are kept, the control circuit board and a plurality of board terminals electrically connected to the control circuit board, can also be added.
Further, the board terminals can be integrated with the input terminal and the output terminal by the resin mold in a simple structure, and when it is structured in such a manner that the end portion of each terminal protrudes toward the outside of the resin mold, the connection of the outer wiring to each terminal can be easily carried out.
The power distributor can be produced by a simple process by a method including: a punching process to produce an original plate in which the input terminal, output terminal and board terminal are integrally connected to each other, by punching a single metallic plate into a predetermined shape; a molding process to form the resin mold having, outside the original plate, a window for cutting to expose a connection portion of terminals in the original plate to the outside, and a window for element to expose an area portion on which the semiconductor switching element is mounted, to the outside; a cutting process to cut the connection portion through the window for cutting; and an element arranging process to arrange the semiconductor switching element in the window for element.
In this power distributor, when the distributor is provided with a cover attached to the resin mold in such a manner that it covers each of semiconductor switching elements and a circuit board, and a case to accommodate the semiconductor switching elements and the circuit board is structured by the cover and the resin mold, the structure of whole power distributor can be more simplified.
Further, in the structure in which the control circuit board is arranged in almost parallel condition to the plane at a position separated from the plane on which the input terminal, output terminal and the board terminal are arranged, and one end terminal of the board terminal is bent upwardly toward the control circuit board, and the upwardly bent end portion is connected to the control circuit board, the connection of the board terminal to the control circuit board can be carried out by a simple structure in which each board terminal is only bent upwardly in one direction. Then, this connection can be simply realized by a method to conduct the bending-upward process in which the resin mold having the window for terminal to expose one end portion of the board terminal is molded in the molding process, and after the molding process, the end portion of the board terminal is bent upwardly toward the control circuit board from the window for terminal, and a board connection process in which the control circuit board is arranged outside the resin mold, and connected to the end portion of the bent-upward terminal.
As the board terminal, the control terminal to connect the current flowing control terminal of each semiconductor switching element to the control circuit board, or a signal terminal to input and output the signal to the control circuit board from the outside, is listed.
In these terminals, for the control terminal, when it is structured in such a manner that the control terminal is arranged reciprocally with the output terminal, and one end portion of the control terminal is directly connected to the current flow control terminal of the semiconductor switching element and the other end portion is bent upward toward the control circuit board, the these control terminals can be arranged together with the output terminals regularly in a compact layout.
On the one hand, for the signal terminal, when a structure, in which the signal terminal is arranged in such a manner that one end portion of the signal terminal protrudes in the same direction, and the other terminal is bent upward toward the circuit board, and the output terminals are arranged in such a manner that the output terminals protrude in the direction reversed to the signal terminals sandwiching the semiconductor switching element between them, is applied, the connection of the outer wiring (signal wire) to the signal terminal can be collectively carried out. Further, when the direction of the signal terminal and the direction of the output terminal are reversed to each other, the dimension of the power distributor in the arrangement direction of these terminals, can be suppressed small.
In the case where both of the control terminal and the signal terminal are included, when the structure in which the control terminal is alternately arranged with the output terminal, and one end portion of the control terminal is directly connected to the current flow control terminal of the semiconductor switching element, and the other end portion is bent upwardly toward the control circuit board, is applied, and when the control circuit board is arranged at a position at which the semiconductor switching element is stepped over between the control terminal and the signal terminal, these terminals can be connected to the common control circuit board in a compact layout, while both of the control terminal and the signal terminal are regularly arranged.
According to the invention, there is provided a power distributor, which distributes the electric power from a common power source mounted in the car to a plurality of electronic units, which has: an input terminal connected to the power source; a plurality of output terminals connected to each of electronic units; a plurality of semiconductor switching elements having the first current flowing terminal provided corresponding to the output terminals and electrically connected to the input terminal, and the second current flowing terminal electrically connected to the output terminals; a case accommodating these semiconductor switching elements; and a heat radiation member provided so as to be exposed to the outside of the case, wherein each of semiconductor switching elements is mounted in a condition that a conductor board is electrically connected to the first current flowing terminal, on a common conductor board on which the each of semiconductor switching elements is electrically connected to the input terminal, and the conductor board is thermally connected to the heat radiation member.
In this structure, the source electric power inputted into the input terminal is distributed to each output terminal through the conductor board and further each of semiconductor switching elements mounted on the conductor board, and supplied from these output terminals to a predetermined electronic unit. Further, because the conductor board is thermally connected to the heat radiation member exposed to the outside of the case (in this connection, electrically, it is preferable that it is insulated through, for example, the insulation sheet), the heat generated by each of semiconductor switching elements is released to the outside through the conductor board and the heat radiation member.
That is, in this structure, because the conductor board on which each of semiconductor switching elements is mounted is commonly used as the medium in which each of semiconductor switching elements is electrically connected collectively to the input terminal, and the medium in which each of semiconductor switching elements is thermally connected collectively to the heat radiation member, the cooling of these semiconductor switching elements can be effectively conducted by the structure having small number of parts, while each of semiconductor switching elements is appropriately inserted between the input terminal and each of output terminals.
The conductor board may be a member which is electrically connected to the input terminal, and it may also be allowable that both are structured by separated members and mechanically and electrically connected by, for example, welding, however, when these input terminal and the conductor board are formed by the same one sheet of metallic plate, the number of parts is further decreased, and the structure of the power distributor is further simplified, and the thickness of the power distributor can be further reduced.
The specific layout of the input terminal and the output terminals is not particularly mentioned, and it may also be allowed that, for example, a bus bar substrate laminated by a plurality of layers as the conventional electric connection box is used, however, when these input terminals and output terminals are arranged on almost the same plane and the heat radiation member is arranged in almost parallel to the plane, the thickness of the whole body of the power distributor including the heat radiation member can be greatly reduced, while the large heat radiation area of the heat radiation member is secured, and a large degree of compactness and the reduction of the thickness can be realized.
In this connection, xe2x80x9carranged on the same planexe2x80x9d does not always means that whole portion of the whole terminals are arranged on the same plane, that is whole terminals are flat plate-like, but means that the input terminal and output terminal having the shape which is partly depart from the xe2x80x9csame planexe2x80x9d, are also included. For example, a shape in which a portion of the input terminals and the output terminals which are basically arranged on the same plane, is bent and forms a tab as described later, or end portions of the terminals are protruded over a plurality rows, may also be allowable.
In the present invention, the input terminals and the output terminals can also be integrated by the resin mold, and by structuring the main body of the case by the resin mold, the arrangement of each terminal can be surely fixed by the structure having the small number of parts. Further, when the window from which the conductor board is exposed to the outside, is formed in the main body of the case, and the heat radiation member having the shape to cover the almost whole surface of the case is provided on one side of the main body of the case, and the heat radiation member is structured so as to be thermally connected to the conductor board through the window, the thermal connection of the conductor board and the heat radiation member is possible, and the large heat radiation area of the heat radiation member can be secured, while the thin structure of the whole body of the power distributor is kept.
Specifically, when the system is structured in such a manner that a portion at which the heat radiation member is thermally connected to the conductor board is a base portion locally protruded to the inside of the case from the inside surface of the heat radiation member, and the base portion is inserted into the window of the case main body, and the protrusion amount of the base portion is set so that the second current flowing terminal of each of semiconductor switching elements is just positioned at the height at which the second current flowing terminal can be connected to the each of the output terminals, the second current flowing terminal of each of semiconductor switching elements mounted on the conductor board can be connected to each of the output terminals without any trouble, while the thermal connection of the heat radiation member and the conductor board is ensured.
Herein, when this system is structured in such a manner that the output terminals are laterally aligned in a row and each of the semiconductor switching elements are mounted being aligned in a row on the conductor board in the arrangement corresponding to the arrangement of these output terminals, and the base portion and the window are formed into a shape expending in parallel direction to the arrangement direction of each of the semiconductor switching elements, the window and the base portion are not formed into a complicated shape, and while the each of the semiconductor switching elements is fairly arranged, the heat radiation of these semiconductor switching elements can be collectively conducted.
Further, when a plurality of sheets of fins are formed on the rear side of the heat radiation member, and the longitudinal direction of these fins coincides with the longitudinal direction of the base portion, the whole body of the heat radiation member including the fins and the base portion can be integrally formed, for example, by the extrusion molding, and the mass productivity of the heat radiation member can be increased.
In the power distributor of the present invention, it is preferable that a control circuit to conduct the current flowing control of the semiconductor switching elements is assembled, however, in this case, when a control circuit board to control the current flowing among the current flowing terminals of each of semiconductor switching elements is arranged in the almost parallel condition to the plane, and in the separated condition from each of semiconductor switching elements, on the opposite side to the heat radiation member sandwiching the plane on which the input terminal and the output terminals are arranged, each terminal, heat radiation member, and control circuit board can be rationally arranged, and the control circuit assembled in the control circuit board can be effectively protected from the heat of each of semiconductor switching elements, while keeping the thin type structure.
According to the invention, there is a power distributor to distribute the electric power from a common power source mounted on a car to a plurality of electronic units, and the power distributor has: input terminals connected to the power source; a plurality of output terminals connected to each of electronic units; a plurality of semiconductor switching elements having the first current flowing terminal, provided corresponding to the output terminals, and connected to the input terminal, the second current flowing terminal connected to the output terminals, and the current flow control terminal into which a signal to control the current flowing between these current flowing terminals is inputted; and a control circuit to forcibly turn off the semiconductor switching element when the current flowing through any one of semiconductor switching elements exceeds a predetermined cut-off current, and a fuse portion is arranged in series with the each of semiconductor switching elements, and when the semiconductor switching elements are not normally turned off, by the fusing of the fuse portion, its downstream side circuit is protected from the over current.
In this connection, xe2x80x9ca predetermined cut-off currentxe2x80x9d may be a predetermine value irrespective of lapse of time, or may also be a current which is set as a function of the lapse of time from the rise of the load current.
According to the structure, when the current flowing through any one of semiconductor switching elements exceeds a predetermined cut-off current, the control to forcibly turn off the semiconductor switching element, is conducted, and thereby, the continuance of the over current is prevented. Further, even when the semiconductor switching element is failed due to the over current or over heat and normal off-switching is not conducted, when the fuse portion arranged in series with this is fused, the circuits on downstream side of that (wire harness and other circuit components) are securely protected from the over current (that is, double protection).
Further, because the fuse portion may be fused only when the semiconductor switching element or its control circuit cause the operation failure and the semiconductor switching element is not normally turned off, and when the semiconductor switching element is normally operated, the circuit may be shut off by the forced turning off, the frequency at which the fuse portion is fused can be greatly lowered.
Specifically, the fuse portion may have the fusing characteristic of the larger current side than the cut off current. By the structure described above, normally, because, at the time point when the actual current exceeds the cut off current, the semiconductor switching element is surely forcibly turned off and the circuit is shut off before the fuse portion is fused, after the over current occurs, by only releasing the forced turning off condition, the power distribution circuit can be returned. Accordingly, there is no troublesomeness of the fuse replacement as the conventional electric connection box in which the fuse block is only assembled.
Further, when the fuse portion has the fusing characteristic on the larger current side than the allowable current of the semiconductor switching element itself, (that is, the minimum current in which there is a possibility that the operation failure of the semiconductor switching element occurs), the fuse portion can be prevented from being fused by the current at a level at which there is no possibility that the failure of the semiconductor switching element occurs, and the frequency of the fusing of the fuse portion can be further lowered, while the over current prevention effect is fully maintained.
As described above, in the fuse portion according to the present invention, the fusing frequency is greatly low, and because, basically the AC is not necessary, different from the fuse block assembled in the conventional electric connection box, the freedom of the design work is high, and the simplification of the structure is possible. For example, the fuse portion can be provided in the middle portion of each of output terminals.
As its specific structure, the structure is preferable in which the output terminals are formed of metallic plate, and are divided into a terminal main body portion connected to the outer circuit, and an element connection portion connected to the second current flowing terminal of the semiconductor switching element, and the fuse member having the fusing characteristic is directly connected to the terminal main body portion and the element connection potion in such a manner that the both portions are connected to each other In this structure, the fuse portion can be structured by a simple structure in which the output terminals are divided and the fuse member is only directly inserted in the divided portion. Accordingly, the structure can be more simplified and size is more reduced, as compared to a case where the fuse block as the conventional one is used.
For example, by the simple structure in which both ends of the fuse member are respectively welded to the end portion of the terminal main body portion and the end portion of the element connection portion, the fuse member can be assembled in the distribution circuit, and the structure can greatly contribute to the size reduction and the cost reduction of the power distributor.
In this connection, as described above, in the structure in which the fuse member is connected to the output terminal in the naked condition as it is, there is a possibility that the fuse member is scattered in the circumference at the time of its fusing, however, when a case accommodating the semiconductor switching elements is provided, and the structure in which, in the case, a separation portion to separate each of fuse members, protruding to the case main body side, is provided, is applied, the disadvantage in which the fragments of the fused fuse member are scattered and brought into contact with the other conductor portions and make short circuit, can be avoided.
Further, when the case is structured by a case main body in which the semiconductor switching elements are assembled, and a cover attached to the case main body so as to cover the semiconductor switching elements, and the separation portion is protruded toward the case main body side on the rear surface of the cover, and when the structure in which each of fuse members is separated from each other by the separation portion in the condition that the cover is attached onto the case main body, is applied, the attachment operation of each of the fuse members can be smoothly conducted without being interfered by the separation portion in the condition that the cover is removed from the case main body.
In the present invention, the specific layout of the input terminal and the output terminal is not particularly mentioned, however, the structure in which the input terminals and the output terminals are formed of the metallic plate, and these terminals are arranged aligning on the same surface perpendicular to the thickness direction, is applied, the thickness of the whole body of the power distributor can be greatly reduced, thereby, the large degree of compactness and the reduction of the thickness can be realized.
Further, when the control terminals connected to the current flow control terminals of the semiconductor switching elements are provided, the structure in which the control terminals, input terminals and output terminals are formed of the metallic plate, and are arranged aligning on the same plane perpendicular to the thickness direction, may be allowed.
In this connection, xe2x80x9carranged on the same planexe2x80x9d does not always means that whole portion of all terminals are arranged on the same plane, that is, all terminals are limited to the planer shape one, but, means that the input terminals and output terminals include also the terminals partly having the shape depart from the [same plane]. For example, a part of the input terminals or output terminals may be bent and formed into the tab, which will be described later, or the shape in which the end portions of the terminals are protruded in a plurality of rows, may also be allowable.
In the above structure, when the control circuit board on which the control circuit is assembled, is arranged in almost parallel condition to the plane on which the input terminals, output terminals and control terminals are aligned, and the input terminals, output terminals and control terminals are electrically connected to the control circuit board, the control circuit can be rationally assembled in it while the thin type structure is maintained.
As described above, in the structure in which the input terminal, output terminal, and control circuit are connected to the control circuit board, the system can be structured in such a manner that the control circuit calculates a value corresponding to the current flowing through each of the semiconductor switching elements according to the difference of the voltage of the input terminal and the voltage of the output terminal, and when this value exceeds the cut-off current, the control signal to forcibly turn off the semiconductor switching element is outputted to the current flow control terminal of the semiconductor switching element through control terminal, thereby, by the simple circuit connection, the adequate forced turning off control of each of the semiconductor switching elements can be realized.
Further, in the structure in which each of terminals is arranged on the same surface, these terminals can be integrated by the resin mold, and when the case main body is structured by the resin mold, the arrangement of each of terminals can be surely fixed by the structure having small number of parts.
In that case, when the structure in which a window to expose the middle portion of each of output terminals is formed in the case main body, and the fuse portion is provided on the terminal portion exposed from the window, is applied, the fuse portion can be introduced at an adequate portion of the output terminal without any trouble, while the each terminal is integrated.